Green
by Lady Dudley
Summary: Before Stuart there was another DC and he was much less forgiving.


**A/N: Again, in the spirit of writing for those characters who are not represented in fanfiction here's something I wrote for Rob Gibson. Don't worry if you don't remember him, he was only in about four episodes or something. I like Stuart so much more! This is sort of set during _Prayer For The Dead_, but it could really be at any time Rob was around. **

**Thank you for your forbearance for my flights of fancy, especially when they focus more on minor characters :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**_Green_**

DC Rob Gibson sat at his desk, grumbling to himself as he looked over a report that Michael had made him rewrite.

Again.

Dimly he could hear Jackie and Michael's voices as they talked in Michael's office. His ears pricked up a little at the sound of Jackie's laughter.

He wondered what on earth the straight laced DI Michael Jardine could have to say that would possibly make anyone laugh. Let alone Jackie Reid; she was one of the most vibrant personalities that Gibson had ever met and her fondness for the DI was something he found completely incomprehensible.

But then again, Michael never seemed to be as strict with Jackie as he was with everyone else. Privately Gibson believed that Michael would let her get away with murder. He still couldn't get over how Michael had barely bat an eyelid when Jackie had come in late only that morning. If he tried that his life wouldn't be worth living.

Though, he had to admit, this seemingly unconscious favouritism that Michael displayed had no adverse affects on Jackie herself. Jackie was as oblivious to it as Michael seemed to be and she was well liked, both because she was just good company and for the positive influence she often exerted over the DI.

Gibson was never entirely sure how she managed to do it but often a word or a look from her was enough to rein Michael in. He'd watched her weave her magic on him many times, even been on the receiving end himself.

She was the peacemaker: either by softening Michael's approach or by gently suggesting another course of action. Many times she'd come up quietly next to him to give him the encouragement that was not always forthcoming from Michael or to soften the blow when Michael had yelled at him.

Though there were times, he had to admit, that he hated her.

Hated them both.

He hated that Michael was so lenient with Jackie, that he was always more forgiving of her mistakes. He hated that Jackie could always make Michael smile and hated that Michael could make Jackie laugh, not just a polite laugh either, _really_ laugh.

Sometimes he even hated that Jackie was so nice because it made him like her all the more, even though he knew, whenever he saw Jackie and Michael together, that she would never return his feelings.

Perhaps that was the real reason for his resentment: he admired Jackie, more than that, he was a little in love with her. And he _hated_ that although she seemed to like him it was plain that she preferred Michael's company.

And, for the life of him, Gibson could not fathom _why_; unless she was in love with him, which would be ludicrous. The man had all the emotions of a stone. Gibson doubted whether Michael was even capable of love and, even if he was, whether he would be able to appreciate a woman like Jackie.

Not that it would change anything. Love is blind, isn't that what people always said?

Gibson sighed as he looked at the report again. He glanced up as the door to Michael's office opened and Jackie stepped out, Michael joined her at the door and said something to her. Gibson couldn't quite catch the words but they had made Jackie laugh and Michael smile.

Gibson fought of the surge of resentment he felt at the sight, made worse as they both collected their coats, clearly going out somewhere.

Together.

Gibson grit his teeth as he forced himself to return Jackie's smile as they left. They were always doing that: disappearing for a break while he remained behind, rewriting reports or following up on leads that would, most likely, lead absolutely nowhere.

With a frustrated sigh he shoved the report away. One day he wouldn't just be a DC any more, and then maybe Jackie would notice him.

Gibson snorted to himself, provided that Michael wasn't around.

Sending dark looks in the direction they had gone, Gibson picked up the report again; the sooner it was over and done with the sooner he could go out for a break himself.

----

**A/N: In case you were wondering it's called "Green" because he's jealous. I don't know if he ever was or not, but he certainly had a different dynamic with the other characters than Stuart.**


End file.
